Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of liquid crystal displays, and in particular to a COA (Color filter On Array) substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Prior Art
COA substrates have become a main research direction in the field of liquid crystal displays in order to solve issues regarding high alignment and increase the aperture ratio by manufacturing a color filter film on an array substrate. Conventionally, in a COA substrate, thin film field effect transistors, a color resist layer, and pixel electrodes are disposed sequentially on a substrate. A passivation layer is required to be disposed between drain electrodes of the thin film field effect transistors and the color resist layer, thus the manufacturing process becomes complicated, and the manufacturing cost increases. In the meantime, intervals between scan lines and data lines of the conventional COA substrate are narrow, a problem that capacitive coupling effects occur in the intersection areas of the data lines and the scan lines. Accordingly, it is necessary to eliminate the capacitive coupling effect by compressing widths of the data lines and scan lines in the intersection areas.
Therefore, a COA substrate and manufacturing method thereof are needed to solve the problems in the prior art.